


What is it like?

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Family KnB [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Don't ask questions you don't want answers to.





	What is it like?

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> A quick addition that has been sitting on my computer for a while.

“What was it like to be part of the generation of miracles?” An excited young reporter asked. 

He was excited until he noticed the sudden silence that echoed the ballroom, unknowingly he poked something taboo. 

“The title was a heavy burden to bear,” Midorima Shintarou, the shooting guard, muttered as he sipped his drink and pushed up his glasses with his other hand. 

Murasakibara Atsushi, the center, paused his decision on what dessert to eat next. “It is bothersome, people expected so much," he grumbled. 

The power forward, Aomine Daiki, snorted, in response to Murasakibara's answer. “It was annoying because people feared us,” he scoffed as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

Kise Ryouta, the small forward, smiled a closed eye smile as he leaned forward in his seat, “I met long-lasting friends in the other Miracles.”

“We were treated like adults,” was Akashi Seijuurou’s addition from where his head lay on their finally member's shoulder. 

“I think the better question you could have asked reporter-san was, what was it like for middle schoolers to have the expectations of adults on our shoulders and to be isolated for it." Kuroko Tetsuya, the mysterious sixth man, delivered the final quiet and damning statement that seemed to silently signal to the others it was time to go because they all got up and left.

Their words to rung in the ashamed and horrified ballroom. 

Some things were better left unsaid and unheard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Opinions?  
> Spelling? Grammar?
> 
>  
> 
> Until the next story!


End file.
